everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rebels
Royal Rebels is a series that is set after Mattel's ever after high. It is created by the user Timelordpinks123, as such as the user only owns this series all together but does not own ever after high's cannon, rights to their owners on that one. Series Summary chapter 1 Its a new legacy year at Ever after high, school for children of fairy tales, where they are trained to follow their destiny right. But one student, Danielle charming, is trapped between choosing to be the next evil queen like her grandmother or follow either of her parents stories or choose not to sign. As legacy day approaches, a choice that will change everything will be made and others series summery chapter 2 The end is just the beginning...... Voice actors of choice (if this was even real) *Danielle charming-dove Cameron, daughter of queen raven queen charming, and ,king dexter charming *reena charming-Julie Maddalena Kliewer, daughter of queen raven queen charming, and ,king dexter charming *Crow Charming-Cameron boyce, son of queen raven queen charming, and ,king dexter charming *destiny charming-taylor swift, daughter of queen apple white charming ,and, king daring charming *Sapphire Charming-Brittany Snow, daughter of queen apple white charming ,and, king daring *Alex charming-George grant, son of queen apple white charming and king daring carming *Rosanna Croakington-victoria justice, daughter of queen briar beauty Croakington and king hopper Croakington *Thorn Croakington-thomas dorahty, son of queen briar beauty Croakington and king hopper Croakington *Crystal Huntsman- Hayden Panettiere, daughter of queen Ashlynn ella huntsman and king hunter huntsman *Leo Huntsman-jake paul, son of queen Ashlynn ella huntsman and king hunter huntsman *Harriet sapprano Hatter-Laura Marano, daughter of Madeline hatter and a wonderlandian *Micky bass Hatter-Ross Lynch, son of madeline hatter and a wonderlandian *Catherine 'Cat' Cheshire-arianna grande, daughter of kitty chresire *Rouge Hood-Evan Smith son of cerise and cried wolf, *Olivia Wood-china ann mcclain, daughter of ceder wood *Lanto Wood-Roshon Fegan, son of cedar wood *bloude Locks-Bradley stevan perry, son of blondie locks *curly locks-Brigit meddler, son of blondie locks *Angelica Cupid-Erika costell, daughter of c.a cupid *Andrea Wonderland-Victoria Moroles, daughter of alister wonderland and bunny blanc wonderland *Benny Wonderland-Robbie Daymond, son of alister wonderland and bunny blanc wonderland *Juliet Swan-Elizabeth Gillies, daughter of duchess swan and the ugly duckling son/swan *Theo Thorn-Avan Jogia,son of faybelle thorn *Robinella 'Robin' Hood-debby ryan daughter of king sparrow hood and queen poppy O'Hair *Petal O'Hair-Stefanie Scott, daughter queen poppy O'Hair hood uknown father *Lilanna 'Lila' O'Hair-debby ryan, daughter of queen holly O'Hair and her prince/king *Edward Hearts-Mitchell hope, son of queen lizzie hearts and a wonderlandian *Lauren Hearts-sofia carson, daughter of queen lizzie hearts and a wonderlandian *aquamirine Dumpty-Breanna d aminico dqaughter of queen meeshel mermaid dumtey and king humphery dumtey *David redford-dylan payfair, son of queen darling charming redford and king chase redford *Ross Beauty-serah Jeffrey, daughter of rossabella beauty and prince/king *Cookie Breadhouse crumb-lauran mcclain, daughter of ginger breadhouse crumb and gus crumb *Mackenzie 'mack piper-diane doan, daughter of melody piper *Liam Bo Peep-luke evans, son of little bo peep *Hannah Crumb-Tessa brooks, daughter of Helga crumb *Jackie beanstalk-ski Jackson, daughter of jillian beanstalk *crystal winter-Ciara Caneega, daughter of crystal winter *peggie pan -Stefanie scott, daughter of peter pan and wendy darling pan *tina bell -peyton list, daughter of tinkerbell returning characters *Milton grimm *giles grimm *madam yaga *raven queen charming *dexter charming *darling charming *apple white charming *Ashlynn ella huntsman *lizzie hearts *briar beauty *daring charming(5 times) *maddline hatter *ceder wood(2 times) *cerise hood(6 times) *Faybelle Thorn *hunter huntsman(3 times) *meeshell mermaid *alister wonderland *sparrow hood(2 times) *duchess swan(1 time) *crystal winter *ever after high teachers =returning grandparents *evil queen *snow white introducing grandparents *Cinderella *sleeping beauty *huntsman *king charming *snow queen and king *rapunzel Characters Royal Rebels/Characters Episodes Royal Rebels/Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:The Next Generation of Students